oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Role-Play
The following article is not a guide on how to improve roleplaying mechanics. It was simply written with the intention of informing the community of the sheer fundamentals. Role-Playing plays a significant role in the progression of characters here on One Piece Role-Play wiki, so much so that it is even mentioned within the title of the site itself. Role-plays can serve many different purposes, ranging from the more commonly seen battle orientated versions to simply having two pirates meeting in a bar. Before conducting a Role-Play yourself, be sure to familiarize yourself with the contents of this page so that you can contribute to our community with the best of your ability. All Role-Plays on the One Piece Role-Play Wiki follow a story format, meaning they are written as a novel. Correct punctuations must be applied at all times. Naturally, actions involving other users must be written indefinitely; definite statements will be considered godmodding. In the case of an altercation, authors are advised to contact an admin for their opinion on the matter. Remember to remain professional at all times. Those who speak in a disrespectful manner will be penalized. Objective This is the very first ingredient necessary to conduct a Role-Play. Before embarking on an adventure, ask yourself: What is my character's goal?" Every character has something they are trying to achieve; role-playing can allow your character to take a step towards reaching it. However, more often than not, a goal cannot simply be met within the very first instance, meaning it will likely require a series of Role-Plays before it can legitimately be accomplished, so be wary of this. There is no need to rush anything, always take your time. '''Here are some possible goals a character may have:' *Become the Pirate King *Receive a Promotion *Raise their Bounty *Avenge a lost one *Conquer an Island *Look for crew mates *Make a living Setting Just as any other element, dictating the proper setting for where your Role-Play takes place can be very important. This can be used to provide plot —as whether can greatly effect the outcome of a series of events— or determine advantages and disadvantages during the course of a battle (such as making it rain, thus weakening devil fruit users). For there to be a natural alteration within the weather, both parties must reach a consensus. However, if the terrain is shifted due to a character's action —such as splitting a boulder in half with a sword— then it will be considered fair play. Here are some possible settings you may venture upon: *The Local Bar *A Beach *A Ship *The Ocean *Mechanical Room *A Village *A Forest Battles Battles are bound to break out between any two conflicting sides, whether it be pirate against pirate, pirate against marine, or a simply even a farmer trying to defend his field from a pack of crows. It should be noted before anything, however, that while battle orientated role-plays are meant to be competitive, they are not solely about winning! No matter what, the central goal of a role-play will always remain the same. No matter what way you go about doing it, a role-play will always be a joint story produced from two or more users; this means that it is a collaboration, and that it cannot exist without the cooperation of both authors. This principle cannot be stressed enough. Debates are fine, but there should never be any arguments that surface because of role-playing. The worst crime any one person can commit here on One Piece Role-Play wiki --next to plagiarizing-- is being stubborn when it comes to role-playing. As an author, you will be expected to show respect at all times with whoever you are role-playing with. This means that your character can never truly be invincible, and that he or she is bound to get hurt. Trolling in these circumstances will not be tolerated and will be penalized! Turns in battle orientated role-plays should be dictated before the fight occurs. Naturally, any sort of automated attacks are illegal, meaning you cannot write out your attack in definite terms. Example of an automated and definite statement: Steve punched Rick in the face. Example of a legal statement: Steve went to heave his clenched fist in between Rick's eyes.